Close To You
by Drumchik
Summary: Set after the end of The Panty Sniffer episode.


Title: Close To You

Rating: M

Summary: Takes place after the end of The Panty Sniffer

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI.

When she opened the door to find him standing on the other side, she was surprised. After the way they'd left it – him having his gun taken off him and getting ready for questioning, and her being checked over by paramedics – she hadn't known what to think. And now here he was, standing in front of her.

"Louis."

"Hi. I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd drop by."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You were in the neighbourhood?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "Okay, you got me. I just wanted to see you."

Catherine smiled warmly. "Now see, I like that much more." She opened the door a little wider. "You want to come in?"

He nodded and walked in, Catherine shutting the door behind him.

"Is Lindsey home?"

"No. She's studying with a friend and is going to sleep over. Which, considering how wonderful I look, is probably a good idea."

Louis reached out his hand, cupping her jaw. His thumb grazed across the bruise appearing there. "You're going to have a nice one there."

Catherine's eyes closed as she felt the heat of his palm against her skin. "I…uh…I've had worse."

"I should never have let it happen," he murmured. He cupped her face with his hands. "Why did you do it, Catherine? When I saw him on you…I thought I was going to lose you."

"I saw him," she murmured, "and he was going to kill you. I couldn't let him do that."

"You could have been killed," he replied, his fingers caressing her cheek.

"But I wasn't. I knew you had my back. I trusted you to make that shot. And you did." Her hand rested on his arm, stroking tenderly. "I'm just sorry you were put in that position."

"I'm just glad that I'm a good enough shot to not have hit you. I was scared, Catherine – I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't. You saved me."

"Funny, I thought it was you that saved me." He pulled away and smiled. "I should let you get some rest. You had a rough time of it."

Catherine took his hand in hers. "Stay."

"Catherine…"

"I want you to."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled at him. "Are you going to hurt me, Louis Vartann?"

"Not intentionally."

"Good." Her fingers ran down his arms. "Lou…kiss me."

He bent down, his lips brushing tenderly against hers. When the kiss broke they stared at each other for a moment. Then their lips met again, this time with a deeper hunger and need. Louis walked them backwards and Catherine's back hit the wall as their kiss continued. Catherine moaned as his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. He lifted her body tight against his, groaning when he felt her heat through the flimsy fabric of her sweats. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, rubbing her heat against his erection.

"Catherine," Louis murmured, his lips moving to her neck and sucking the sensitive skin there. "Have you any idea how much I want you…what I've wanted to do to you."

"Then do them," she whispered in his ear, her fingers slipping underneath his shirt. "I want you to do them."

He groaned and lifted her away from the wall, trying to restrain himself from taking her fast and hard against the wall as her lips latched onto his neck and sucked.

"Bedroom?"

She didn't reply, but vaguely gestured towards a room, her lips trailing kisses down to the collar of his shirt.

"You're driving me crazy," he growled, finally finding the bedroom and placing her on the bed.

"Good," she replied, her hands reaching for him. "Because I've been aching for you since you kissed me at the hotel."

He kissed her again, long and hard, pressing his body against hers. Catherine arched into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to just take you into that hotel room, toss you on the bed and have my way with you," he told her, his lips finding the soft skin of her collarbone.

Catherine whimpered at the images that raced through her mind and her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, getting them open as fast as her trembling fingers would let her. Louis was still sucking the soft skin on her neck, knowing that he'd leave a mark there.

"Lou…" she whispered, her fingers trailing down his arms. She pushed the shirt over his shoulders. "Undress."

He shrugged his shirt off and then kissed her again, long and hard. His hands moved to her hips, lifting them so her heat brushed against his growing erection. Catherine moaned, her fingers gripping his shoulders as he kissed her.

Louis laid her back down and took the hem of her t-shirt in his hands, lifting it up over her head. Catherine lifted her arms, helping him to remove the shirt and she watched as he sat back and smiled at her.

"What?" she murmured, her hands reaching out to touch his chest.

"Nothing," he grinned, taking her hand and kissing it. "Just kind of feeling like the luckiest guy in the world at the moment."

She rolled her eyes. "Come here and kiss me again."

"Mmm, not yet," he replied, unhooking her bra and removing it from her body. "I have been waiting to touch and taste every inch of your body, and I intend to do it."

Catherine's hands ran down his chest, her index fingers circling his nipples. Louis groaned and bent to kiss her briefly before cupping her breasts in his hands.

"I want to explore too, you know," she murmured, arching towards him.

He bent down, pressing a kiss to the top of her right breast. "I don't know how much of your exploring I can take."

She smirked and ran her hand over the bulge in his jeans. Louis took her hand away and, taking both her wrists in his big hands, he lifted them above her head.

"I plan on taking my time with you, Catherine. And I'm not going to be done until you're trembling beneath me." He trailed kisses down her neck and then ran his tongue around her right nipple.

Catherine's arms relaxed and her fingers curled around the hand holding her wrists as her body responded to Louis' touches. She could feel the heat in her belly deepening as his warm mouth sucked and laved the taut bud of her nipple.

Louis smiled as he felt her fingers curl around his hand, and his other hand cupped and caressed her left breast. She moaned and lifted her hips to rub her body against his once more. His hand left her breast and moved down her body to cup her butt, pulling her tight against his erection so that she could feel what she was doing to him.

"Lou….please…more…"

His hand let go of her wrists and as he closed his mouth over her left nipple, his hand slipped down the front of her sweats. Catherine gasped and squirmed as his fingers cupped her centre and then he ran his index finger over her swollen entrance.

"Like that, Catherine?" he whispered in her ear, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Is that what you want?

Nothing but a whimper left her lips as Louis smiled and tugged her sweats down and off. When he saw she was wearing no underwear, his smile broadened and then he ran his hands down her legs.

"You are so incredibly gorgeous. Gorgeous and sexy," he murmured, placing a kiss to her inner thigh.

He ran his fingers down her body and parted her legs a little wider. Catherine's eyes were wide, watching as he touched her and finally darted his tongue out to just barely touch her centre. His name left her lips on a long, throaty moan and, taking that as her approval, he began to explore her with his tongue, his hands caressing her inner thighs.

Catherine was reduced to moans and groans of pleasure as Louis brought her closer and closer to orgasm. All she could think about was the warmth of his tongue on her and in her, bringing her to a release she had been aching for since kissing him at the hotel room.

Louis paused in his touching and looked up at her. "Catherine…"

She blinked, her eyes locking onto his.

"Watch," he murmured. "I want you to watch as I take you over."

Catherine looked at him, her body on fire as he began to pleasure her again. The pleasure soaring through her body was incredible and when she saw the concentration on his face, and felt his teeth graze against her clit, the heat became too intense and she came hard, crying out as her body writhed beneath him.

Louis gently eased her down from her high and he kissed, licked and sucked his way back up her body, watching as she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. His fingers caressed her cheek and he pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Hey," he whispered, watching her eyes struggle to focus.

"Hey," she whispered back, kissing him once more. "That was incredible."

"I have to admit, it was pretty incredible for me too," he replied, his fingers brushing some hair from her face. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you come?"

Her cheeks blushed a rosy red and he grinned, kissing her deeply. Catherine moaned into the kiss, her desire heating up all over again.

She ran her fingers down his chest and started unbuckling his belt. Louis stood up, taking off his jeans and boxers. Catherine couldn't help smiling a little – damn but the man looked good naked. All hard and hot, ready to fill her.

He came back to the bed, his hands running over her again, tenderly testing her readiness for him. Protection was taken care of – she had an implant and they were exclusive – and besides, she wanted to feel every glorious inch of him.

He teased her opening with his erection, running it over her clit and barely entering her before pulling back out again. It wasn't long before she was begging him, pleading with him to make love to her for real, and so he obliged, entering her in one long, deep thrust.

"Oh god…yes…" Catherine's eyes slid shut, her legs tight around his waist.

Louis lifted one leg higher, sliding deeper within her. He watched her whimper as her pleasure deepened and he bent down, kissing her slowly.

They moved together, Catherine meeting each of his slow, deep thrusts, feeling the pleasure burning and lingering just out of her reach. She returned his kiss, moaning as his hand slid over her breasts, touching and caressing, listening for the touches that drove her crazy.

"Lou," she whispered, running her tongue over her lips. "Please…"

He knew the movements to take her over the edge again, and when he saw the way she was looking at him, pleading with him, he moved faster and harder, surging towards his own release.

"You're so beautiful like this," he whispered. "All wild, and wanton. All flushed and trembling. Your body fitting to mine so tightly."

Catherine reacted to the touches, the thrusts, the whispers in her ear just as he thought she would. Her eyes struggled to focus on his and she gripped his body tightly as her body exploded in pleasure. Louis thrust deeply once more, letting go and filling her as he buried his head in her neck.

She clutched tightly to him as he rolled on his back, their bodies still joined. He kissed her lips tenderly, brushing her hair from her face. Catherine smiled at him, resting her head on his chest.

"I didn't hurt you?" he murmured, his fingers caressing her.

"Never," she replied, letting his soft breathing lull her to sleep.

FINIS


End file.
